The adventures of link and cloud
by Char Aznable-Rogue Two
Summary: Link and cloud join forces!
1. Default Chapter

The adventures of Link and Cloud strife chapter 2:Melee.  
  
Hey folks I'm back!This is where link and cloud team up to face a common foe! Ganondorf and Sepiroth !. As in the last chapter the FF7 universe and the Zelda universe collided.Link and cloud fought each other but Ganondorf and Sephiroth the Final bosses of the two games showed up.This will determine the survival of our hero's future.The combined forces of the Final fantasy and The legend of Zelda Clash!  
  
Link and Cloud stood side by side now comrades in arms, each grabbed thier swords and prepared themselves for combat. The other two combatants floated 4 feet above the ground confident that victory was for them .  
  
"No" Exclaimed Cloud , "I defeated you ! You can't return!" Link peered at Cloud from behind his bangs, "You know this guy?" He asked Cloud replyed" That guy is Sephiroth watch your tail!" Sephiroth grinned an evil smile."Well well well little Cloud Strife is that you? I see your friend over there! Link I presume? Your nemisis Ganon over here has told me all about you elf!" Ganon grinned "Ahh Link! how's Deary Zelda? Tell her that I'll pay her a little visit later on," He pauses then laughs. "Oh wait I forgot, you're not going to make it out of here alive." He laughed again.  
  
Link stepped forward and raised his sword to eye-level "C'mon cloud time to put an end to this "cloud also raised his buster sword" I agree,any plans?" He glanced at Link."Since I've beaten Ganon how about taking them on one on one? That seems to be the best course of action in this situtation!" Link said calmly.Cloud seemed to pale slightly" Last time I fought this lunatic I had my whole party covering my ass! anyway if they draw us away into one on one combat they will probably try to pull something on us why not two on two?" Link thought for a second "Yeah that sounds like a plan! Alright let's do it!.  
  
Both Link and Cloud charged at the evil duo .Ganon flew higher to start his attack, while the hero's were discussing their attack plan,Ganon and Sepihroth also began making a strategy since they were both previously defeated.The Plan was for ganon to hurl energy spheres, while Sepihroth engaged the team in combat. Down below Sepiroth was giving Link and Cloud hell. Link jabbed at the white haired foe,but he seemed to melt into the air and disappear then he reppear behind Link "HA!"he smashed the hilt of his sword into the small of Link's back sending him into the sand, before Sephiroth could attack again Cloud jumped him, Sephiroth whirled around and blocked Cloud's blow.  
  
As Cloud and Sepiroth fought, Link picked himself up and wiped the sand out of his eyes he looked up to see a nasty sight, while Cloud was taking on Sepihroth, Ganon had held back and was charging a massive energy sphere and was near completion. Link recgonized the attack, his eyes widened he lept to his feet. Ganon was taking was aim at Cloud, then Ganon yelled down to Sepihroth "Now move!" Sepihroth knocked cloud on his back then turned and lept away from him. At that very second Ganon launched his attack, the sphere sped toward Cloud just as he was getting back up, at that moment Link lept in front of cloud and used his master sword to knock the energy sphere back toward it's source....Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf used his cloak to send the sphere back toward Link, which he returned with great skill back to Ganon,who realized this was how his previous battle with the hero of time. He shouted to Sepiroth "Cut him down quickly!"as he continued to send the sphere back to Link. Sepiroth moved to attack the warrior Cloud however had something else in mind "Don't worry Link I'll cover you as long as I can!" Cloud moved to confront Sepiroth "C'mon Sepiroth lets go!" As the two battled on, Link had just hit the the energy sphere back at Ganon, this time Ganon was unable to block the sphere and it smashed into him, tempararily stunning the dark lord, Link seized this oppertunity to bring forth his bow and light arrows. These special bows were used in the last defeat of ganon. Link knocked the bow then fired straight at Ganon.  
  
The arrow hit ganon weakening him further and bringing him to his knees, Link rushed forward and proceeded to attack Ganon, while he weakly tried to defend himself from Link's onslaught of thrusts and jabs. Ganon grunted he was slowly succumbing, he had to retreat or be destroyed."You're lucky this time elf but next time you will not be as lucky!" Ganon proceeded to back away. Sepihroth also was defeated at the same time he too was backing away. He called to Ganon "Partner it seems these urchins have routed us this time, let us take flight and escape while we can. They began to rise into air a bright light blew a hole of darkness into the sky. As the two slowly retreated Link and Cloud looked at each other. "You thinking what im thinking?"Cloud said to link"yeah let's do it!"The two warriors swords started to glow brightly as one soul they charged forth glowing and as one lept into the air towards the two villians. Both the master sword, the bain of all evil, and the buster sword slayer of evil crashed into the foul duo sending them back into the depths of the evil world they flew out of.  
  
An explosion of light and sound sent the hero's flying into the setting ocean.......  
  
The next morning at the out skirts of a small village a small boy saw the sillouhettes of two men riding beasts One had a reddish horse and the other riding a rather large gold colored bird off into the sun rise......  
  
Chapter three is coming soon if I get a request Thanks delejr16@yahoo.com 


	2. The adventures of link and cloud chp3:me...

THE ADVENTURES OF LINK AND CLOUD STRIFE Chapter Three:Meeting  
  
Hi folks! I'm back once again! I hope this fanfiction will get the ball rolling on this miniseries I've been working on! I've gotten a few request to continue and I hope to get more requests!(Thanks!) OK! Here's the situation (OH before I go on, I'll soon be turning 17, Yeah!) Anyway our heroes, Link +Cloud fought off the double attack of Ganondorf and Sephiroth. The evil duo was forced to retreat only to lurk in the shadows. Link and his bard companion FF7's Cloud strife, try and find a way to undo what had caused the fusion of the two universe's. Now they move on...What awaits them on the horizion? (overly dramatic)  
  
The hooves of Link's ride, Epona, beat the dirt into dust as the rode over the plains. Right beside the mammal ran a golden bird of massive porportions straddling the bird was Cloud Strife. Both heroe's rode toward a distant village on the horizon, it would take more than a day to reach. "Hey"Cloud yelled over to Link "Lets camp here! Then continue the next day!" Link looked over. "Yeah you're right!"so both warriors holted their advance and set up camp..  
  
Soon it was nightfall the fighters started a roaring fire to warm themselves around both sat at opposite sides of the flames neither of said anything to each other.Cloud looked at Links attire. "Weird outfit what, with all the green and that cap? What are you? "Cloud was serious, Link didn't take offense "I'm a kakariko"he answerd" a small village of the Hyrule forest, I'm what you would call an elf" He paused looking at Cloud, who he had expected to laugh or gawk at him but the look on his face was of understanding...  
  
The two continued to make conversation talking of their previous exploits in their respective realms of their worlds. "So this Cloud guy can call on a meteor?! Man that's preety pathetic compared to some of my abilitys!" Link boasted "I can move through time!" Clouds eyes widened "That means you can go back and stop th-" Cloud stopped Link shook his head "First' I dont know where it took place, second you and I would've never met! Is that something your willing to lose?" Cloud bowed his head "Your right...But with the combined forces of evil it's gonna be difficult...  
  
As the heroes dozed off they did'nt realize that danger had found them, out of the ground they came stalfos evil bones that carried themselves with an air of evil. They moved forward towards the dying campfire with their sleeping prey...  
  
Link awoke to the familiar grunts and groans of the stalfo's as they converged on the campsite. "Cloud wake up we're under attack we gotta get out of here!" Cloud jumped at the sound of Links warning, he quickly took up his sword and ran towards his mount. "Link get to Epona I'll cover you!" Cloud shouted as he mounted on his chocobo which ran swiftly into the fray. Link dashed toward epona and climbed upon the scarlet horse which responded to his commands. Link glanced over at clouds situation, which to say was growing worse by the second, over a one hundred stalfos had arisen and were encircling the companions."What do we do now we're trapped!" Cloud exclaimed Link jumped off his mount. "Stand back!"Link cried as he pulled his arms to his side forming his hands into a half-moon shaped formation.the palms of his hands flickerd red, a small fireball grew larger, just as it reached maximum Link slammed his fist into the ground causing a shockwave flame to race outwards from his body. As the flame spread outward, stalfos burned away growling and crumbling to ash."Yeeehah! awesome Link!.  
  
The warriors contiued to move towards the village. They arrived at dawn. They found an early farmer in the fields working.Link rode up to the worker "Hello! Can we get a room in town?" Said a smiling Link the farmer looked up at the elf andreturned his smile "Why, no but you and your friend can have the extra room within the attic, but watch for the women in this town heh They will be all over yah! They've taken in more virgin men then a nun converts 'em.Buuuuut if your here looking for a good time go with it! Hehehehehe!" the farmer cackled as they walked away from the farmer they glanced at each other. "You hear that Link!? C'mon this can be fun!"Cloud exclaimed Link looked at his friend.  
  
"Geez have you forgotten our quest? We have to find out from the locals any info we can get!"Link scolded cloud but he shook it off "But what better way to do it !we're good looking men C'mon! We can obtain info by looking our best and pretending to fall into the claws of these men hungry women!" Link considerd the thought for a moment and slowly nodded his head "You're right! plus it's been awhile since I've been hit on!"  
  
Our heroes decide to move out and pimp as much info out of the local ladies, since the ladies were already smitten over the handsome duo, Link and Cloud narrowed it down to two ladies who might have the information needed.One was a raven haired beauty who, infact cloud seemed to faintly recongnized her. The other was a golden haired women with generous legs to boot. Links heart skipped a beat as he layed eyes upon her body he also seemed to have a faint connection with maiden, not only that the triforce on the back of his hand glowed.The trifore consisted of three triangles that formed a larger one.The top most triangle glowed and seemed to point towards the golden haired maiden.Link gasped it.. it..can't be!he turned to cloud "We have to talk to the blonde female over there! I know her!" Cloud nodded his head "You're right that other girl next her is also familiar! We have to talk to them!".  
  
With that they invited the girls back to there attic room.....there they confirmed what the had been speculating....The two women where from the same universe's that they came from. Zelda of hyrule and Airess of the Final fantasy world! Zelda winked at Link "So you are also trying to find a way to undo this fusion of dimensions? Good just what I expected from the man that continues to protect our world" Link blinked then looked away."How excactly are we going to do that? I mean we have no information this is going to be harder than I thought!".  
  
Suddenly Zelda broke out in laughter "Hahahahahaha!So is that what you two have been up to? Trying to obtain information? No wonder it took you men so long to get here!"she wiped the tears from her eyes "Airess and I already know what and where we have to go! women are so much more effecient then men!"She gave airess a high five. Link shook his head "what the hell are you talking about We fought Ganon and Sephiroth and won! We have been doing all the hard ass work! Plus if women are so effecient you must be defective!Why do I always have to save your ass anyway?" Zelda gasped the faintest of tears brimmed her eye lids as she begun to cry "Why? I thought you loved me!I thought it would be the way to your heart,but it seems that I was wrong! Lets go Airess!" both women left the attic.Cloud looked over at Link who seemed hurt by zelda's words,he was about to say something but then outside the girls shrieked.  
The warriors ran outside just in time to see a massive airship begin to move off Clouds' eyes grew wide "thats an airship! From my universe and I'll bet anything it's Sephiroth's!" Link stared as the craft slowly moved off to the eastern mountains "They have the girls!Looks like we might have to confront Ganon and Sephiroth once more in an all out confrontation!"  
  
Chapter Four:confrontation  
  
Thanks!Contact me!delejr16@yahoo.com! 


End file.
